Gotta Go My Own Way
by wild moon princess
Summary: My version of when Gabriella tells Sharpay of in the HSM2 with the  Gotta Go My Own Way


Gotta Go My Own Way.

Gabriella was sick of Sharpay wrecking her summer and her time with Troy it was time to stand up to her for once and all.

Sharpay was with the girls at the pool when Gabriella walked up to her and pulled her aside.

Gabriella, "Your messing with my Summer and my friends also with my boyfriend and I'm not ok with that."

Sharpay, " Woahhh step off if you think I'm going to let you mess with Troy's future your wrong I can give him what he wants you can't."

Gabriella, "I actually feel sorry for you it's stupid that you don't even see past the end of your own nose to see what's really going on, no one likes you Sharpay and you just to blind to see it."

They hadn't noticed but Troy was watching the whole thing he wanted to hear what they both had to say.

Sharpay, " People like me because I can give them what they want your just jealous that Troy spends his time with me and not you."

Gabriella, "I don't care what you think about Troy specially if you just have to go threw everyone just to get him. But you no what you better step away from the mirror long enough to see the damage that will always be right behind you."

Sharpay, "Your wrong you think acting nice and sweet gets you somewhere you no nothing about me Gabriella Montez my life isn't easy like everyone thinks so back off."

He was surprise to here Sharpay but more so Gabriella she never gone off at anyone like this before he realised what he been doing was wrong.

Gabriella, "Way off the mark Sharpay you may think that being nice and sweet doesn't get you anywhere well either does being mean and snotty you aren't were are today because of that so don't think that way, because the truth is only good when you can have your friends as well after were all in this together for better or worse.

But you no what I'm done here you can have what you want seeming it's what you always get, but getting everything you want sooner or later you'll realise that your missing something, even your brother no's what that is so talk to him because I'm out."

The last part of what she said really hit Sharpay hard and she grabbed the girls and walked off and Troy came up to Gabriella.

Troy, "What do you mean your done here?"  
>Gabriella, "I mean I'm done it seems I'm not wanted and you no us spending time together seemed like a good idea but I'm just gotta say what's on my mind."<p>

Troy, " OK what?"

Gotta Go My Own Way. Lyrics

I gotta say what's on my mind  
>Something about us<br>doesn't seem right these days  
>life keeps getting in the way<br>Whenever we try somehow the plan  
>is always rearranged<p>

It's so hard to say  
>But I've gotta do what's best for me<br>You'll be ok...

I've got to move on and be who I am  
>I just don't belong here<br>I hope you understand  
>We might find our place<br>in this world someday  
>But at least for now<br>I gotta go my own way

Don't wanna leave it all behind  
>But I get my hopes up<br>and I watch them fall everytime  
>Another colour turns to grey<br>and it's just too hard to watch it all  
>slowly fade away<p>

I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
>gotta do what's best for me<br>you'll be ok...

I've got to move on and be who I am  
>I just don't belong here<br>I hope you understand  
>We might find our place in this<br>world someday  
>But at least for now<br>I gotta go my own way

Troy  
>What about us?<br>What about everything we've been through?

Gabriella  
>What about trust?<p>

Troy  
>you know I never wanted to hurt you<p>

Gabriella  
>and what about me?<p>

Troy  
>What am I supposed to do?<p>

Gabriella  
>I gotta leave but I'll miss you<p>

Troy  
>I'll miss you<p>

Gabriella  
>so<br>I've got to move on and be who I am

Troy  
>Why do you have to go?<p>

Gabriella  
>I just don't belong here<br>I hope you understand

Troy:  
>I'm trying to understand<p>

Gabriella  
>We might find our place in this<br>world someday  
>but at least for now<p>

Troy  
>I want you to stay<p>

Gabriella  
>I wanna go my own way<br>I've got to move on and be who I am

Troy  
>What about us?<p>

Gabriella  
>I just don't belong here<br>I hope you understand

Troy  
>I'm trying to understand<p>

Gabriella  
>We might find our place in this<br>world someday  
>but at least for now<br>I gotta go my own way  
>I gotta go my own way<br>I gotta go my own way

Then Gabriella got into the car with her mum and drove away with a sadness in her heart but hoping she got threw to Sharpay and Troy.

The End.


End file.
